Turn Your Back to the Twilight Tasogare ni Se wo
by Yami Arike
Summary: o0.. odd-ness. Hiei's back in the Ningenkai after a year of being gone. Emotions, a little history and spoilers, and of course, thoughts about our favorite redheaded fox-demon. ^__~


TURN YOUR BACK TO THE TWILIGHT (Tasogare ni Se wo Mukete)  
  
A Yu Yu Hakusho songfic.  
  
Author's note: The song is actually from Yu Yu Hakusho, and it is Hiei's (for all of you that didn't know... ^^;;;;). It's a new way of writing for me, but I just felt like it. So if you like it, or you don't, I don't exactly mind because I wrote this  
  
on a total and utter whim of anime-fangirl-ness. Forgive me. ^_______^  
  
~~  
  
The flicker of streetlights cast a glow on the inky black pavement. Soft wind ruffled the leaves on the trees, and in the distance a car alarm was heard. It was too late to be out. Too late to be wandering in the natural shadow.  
  
-Ah... waves of people flow through the city streets.  
  
Now, as if to defy them,  
  
I walk alone.-  
  
Then, perhaps if you really watched, you could see the blur of an unnatural shadow. A short one, mind you, but a dark presence nonetheless. No sound was made as he walked despite the black boots. Hand shoved in the pockets of his cloak, one grasping his katana- Jaganshi Hiei was invincible.  
  
-That precious smile  
  
that I lost sight of long ago  
  
is fading in my heart.-  
  
It had been a while since his last visit to the Ningenkai. Being a demon, he found he really didn't like it here- but he came anyway, for many reasons that you shouldn't ask. Now, as he quietly walked down the street, one might be startled if you saw him.  
  
-Never give up, even when  
  
your heart is tested by sorrow.  
  
Overcome all those times.-  
  
A determined expression was worn on his solemn face, one containing no happy emotion and yet... a glimmer in his eyes. A sheen, almost, of a furious anger. One might ask why he was this way. And some might ask how. All that needs to be known is that growing up a a Forbidden Child of the Koorime doesn't do much for happy emotions.  
  
-Never give up, amidst the wind,  
  
turn your back to the twilight.  
  
It will take you anywhere.  
  
Lonely way.-  
  
A sister, yes. But she was marrying that idiotic Ningen, Kuwabara. A team, yes. Alliances, yes. But anything deeper was dangerous. To be attached was to be weak. To be attached was to be vulnerable; it presented any enemy with a target. Why get close? Better to be aloof where nobody can hurt you.  
  
-Ah... even when your frozen feelings  
  
are unexpectedly shaken  
  
by someone's gentleness,  
  
close your eyes and just mutter  
  
that warmth... doesn't suit you.-  
  
Yes, yes, that was Hiei's theory. Except there was a little snag. And that snag's name was Kurama. It was a game of push and pull. One step forward, two steps backward. But Kurama didn't seem to care. He just kept being... Kurama. Now, as Hiei walked farther down the silent street, a small smile appeared on his lips. He couldn't help himself. Thinking about Kurama made him smile, strangely.  
  
-Never give up. Now, while holding  
  
nothing but your dreams,  
  
let fate guide you.-  
  
He turned, walking with more urgency in his step, more fire in his crimson eyes. Though he knew the answer, doubt nagged at his brain and dark heart: after so long, after an entire year, what would Kurama do? Rejection seemed imminent. But it didn't matter. It was as if Hiei was being led, like a puppet- guided back to the only place he ever called home besides the Makai.  
  
-Never give up. Without expectation,  
  
turn your back to the twilight.  
  
Walk towards the future.  
  
Lonely way.-  
  
Familiarity swept over him. Jumping and appearing as a blur in the giant maple outside the Minamino residence, Hiei wasted no time. Darting to the windowsill, he couldn't help but let out a bemused laugh. After all of this, after an entire year, the window was still unlocked- for him. Smiling, he stepped inside, startling the redhead whom was sitting at the desk. Emerald eyes widened considerably.  
  
-Never give up, even when  
  
your heart is tested by sorrow.  
  
Overcome all those times.-  
  
"Hiei....?"  
  
~end~ 


End file.
